Brother Lovers
by Stewiefan6868
Summary: This is my first real yaoi fic so dont make fun of me
1. Begining

Ruminating Days: A Chanel Bio. 

**Written for my Mama. Merry X-mas! (: **

**Under the shrouded mask lies a deep dark mystery. The inscrutable facts of life goes on without notice. Heaved sighs, loud cries, and unknown knowledge. **

**A day in the life of Chanel Denise Thomas is like a day under high trees, with a slow breeze, and a bit of a cold freeze. The power of her mind cannot be tamed by the higher levels of society. Most people think of her as that one chick. She can sometimes become the word in everyone's mouth. It's impossible to stay under the rules of the environment she may be in at the time. The world does not consider her opinions on what matters most. **

**She tries being as congenial as she possibly can with the people she calls "friends". How naive of her sometimes, thinking she can jump off a three story building and not get hurt in the process. But she is incapable of understanding that the world does not revolve around her. Vile, odious, are the things that run through her head during her most frightening times. **

**Hypocrisy may be her middle name, and procrastination may be her favorite pastime. A blackguardly lie was all she needed. Before she accosted her friends, she would only be accused of such blasphemy behind her back. Betrayal would be her friend. Such a calamity would break out. One girl with quite a lamentation had already been melancholy. **

**The turpitude of most people, was repulsive. Chanel was extremely idiosyncratic. She couldn't help it. The traversed world she had lived in for so long was finally getting to her. The tincture of the world had been vanishing before her eyes that night. She had given her all to try to grab hold of a life, and keep it the way she had wanted it to have, but unfortunately everything had been in vain. **

**A morbid morning usually ends on a pall note. It was a day similar to others. Ms. Thomas, a young, newly fourteen-year old girl, had just become curious. A curiosity that needn't be spoken about, but it had to become known towards the one she was condole with. She had to tell her mother that she was becoming sexually curious. Of course, she hadn't felt comfortable telling her mother such a thing. She also knew that her mother had ruminated over the day, the day that she would say such a thing. Her mother almost seemed to want to cower behind the table. Almost seemed like she wanted to just plug her ears and hope that she hadn't heard such words from her own teenage daughter's mouth. But she had. Holding her composure, she gradually stammers into saying the words, "Ok." That's all she could remember. Afterwards was just a blur. Maybe she hadn't wanted to remember the lecture her mom gave to her once again.**

**Later in the week, she was succumbed with the pressure of important exams. Exams that would highly affect her grade. Grades weren't the least of her worries. She had been laden with finding an important library book, keeping up with the drama of her life, and making sure that she hadn't been stepped upon by these "friends" of hers. All her grades as far as she could tell, had been all B's. She thanked the people that had congratulated her on her mediocrity. The book that she couldn't seem to find was to be forever lost. Her boyfriend, had become one of her ex's, for the second time. And a friend of hers, wasn't her friend anymore. **

**And yet still, the young gaunt girl had picked herself up, and went out into the cold, frosty afternoon. In her dismay, was only to be agreeing with her mother that had said how stupid she looked not wearing a coat. Her unknowingly stringent mother was to let her skip a day of school, and sleep in the next day. She was even taken to get a few more holes in her ears. Her mother had disagreed in letting her get her hair done before that national, "ho ho hum" holiday. Skipping five minutes of class was still skipping to her. Even when another chemical bath for her hair was needed.**

**Her kin towards others opinions of her was small. She hadn't really noticed what others would say behind her back , until they recited it to her face. Mortified of the details of what the people were saying behind her back. She would have hoped to have become more mature to not really care of what others think of her. But she was wrong, because they were all right. Her hair had looked unruly and grotesque. Her mind had been distorting the truth. **

**She was lucky enough though, to had been getting her hair done soon. No longer would she have to worry about the embarrassing laughs, giggles, and murmurs behind her back. Each comment had been like being stabbed with a butcher knife. Her grades on her exams had been her fault, and her fault only. **

**That's what you get when you don't study. **

**Something that she would like to do was read old letters from friends. They would state all her greatest assets: **

**I love you! BFFL! **

**You are an amazing girl! I hope we stay friends forever! **

**CHANEL! I LOVE YOU! BFF! :) **

**Days seem to go by faster. The cold wind, colliding against the frozen rain. The droplets would splat, committing nothing but suicide against the warm window shield of the ruby colored Mercedes. How could she be so insensitive? There were so many unanswered questions her mom would give. So many would never be answered. "Why?" Chanel always seemed to ask. But she would always give an apparent eye roll and say; "Because I said so." That was always her reason for saying everything. Something that happened just recently was unpremeditated. As they were picking up speed, the temperatures started to drop. The frosted snow began to stick to the windows. They were planning on eating some chinese. **

**For some strange reason chinese had became a recapture of the seventh grade. It was when her and a great friend, who had now seem to have been unapproachable and inaccesable, created a project called "Bamboo Pocky Pandas." It was an absurdity time they had. Creating a restaurant they may never see. But it was an enterprise that had to be done. Intruded upon with an abrupt circumvolution, the restaurant came into view. The building's architecture was an amazing feat. Only eating snow crab legs, and a few sacchariferous donuts, listening to her younger sister bicker and whine on how she wanting the same as me, also watching as her mother rolled her eyes at every glance she had at Camille. **

**Camille, being Chanel's younger sister, hadn't eaten much. The were quite antagonistic for some reason. Leaving almost as soon as they entered, barely a word had been spoken between each other. They walked out, eating the last bit of the fortune cookie. "Better days will come, if you have fun this weekend." She smiled. Going home, wondering how her day could get anymore god awful than it already was, she would saunter into an abysmal coma. **

**That next day was an amazing one. Doing nothing but sitting in the den, watching the TV, and eating junk. Her mom hadn't said a negative word to her yet. Not counting the previous argument on how Chanel didn't appreciate anything her mom would do for her. Which was untrue. **

**The night had became a beautiful one. The magnificent moonlit night. Stars were at one with the moon. It had just rained and the dew of raindrops shimmered everywhere, on everything, like a silken veil on a spider web. Chanel sat in her bed, not saying a word to her sister when she barge in without a knock. She sat there and listened to her sister banter like a dummy in a wax museum. Her sister would easily give up and leave her alone, to once again set part in a pulchritudinous slumber. **

**Something outlandish was beginning to occur within Chanel's dreams. And that was just it! She wasn't dreaming anything. It had just been an onyx abyss. It was unfortunate also. She usually loved having vivid dreams, but they were never that word; "dream." Dream had meant something of an unreal beauty charm or excellence. Before, her "dreams" had been bloodcurdling, frightening, and unnerving. Things that made her wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. It had paralyzed her, she was unable to awake during these...nightmares. Yes, when she was sleeping her terrifying dreams in which a dreamer had experiences of helplessness, sorrow, and anxiety would turn out to be nightmares. **

**But that night before, that cool night, she had a dream of something strange. **_**She was in school. **_**Why would she be even thinking about that? She had just gotten out of that vile place. And was enjoying the time not being there. **_**She was in the lunch line. **_**Of course! Food. **_**She had gotten chicken nuggets, and had money in hand. **_**Something that hadn't happen before. She had plenty of money in her account. **_**They were serving all these delicious pies and cakes. Food that hadn't been served before in that repugnant cafe. **_

_**One of her friends was talking to her. Of course she was talking about herself, that's what brought them together in the first place. She had just gotten up to the front of the line when she noticed that delicious, unknown flavored pie was gone! Chanel was upset, she was hoping she could have that last slice. Unseen to her was the lunch lady staring, mouth wide opened, gaping at the words sworn by her. She flips her hair, purposely smacking her in the face and walks away, nose in the air. **_

_**Chanel, already infuriated by the predicament, she attacked the lunch lady. Hitting her over and over. She didn't get in trouble. But she was still pretty peeved. **_**She awoken after the strange dream ended. **

**Not really knowing what any of that meant, she walked downstairs to see, once again, her sister watching TV. The days had became shorter. But time was still passing her by. Life was becoming blasé for her. Nothing was happening. All her friends were having fun outside of their normal environments. Going on trips, going to friends' houses, going shopping, all were things Chanel had wished she was doing. Instead of that, she was inside, cleaning the house. But continued to be inept of keeping it unblemished for more than eighteen hours. **

**Trying to stay positive on the whole day, she put on a smile and began belting out tunes to songs that she didn't even know the lyrics to. At a later time, Chanel had found out that they would be meeting up with their dad, and going out to eat. It was a reason to get out of the house! It was something she had been wanting, and waiting for this whole time! She was hoping that it wasn't going to be a bore as well. Unfortunately, the longer she sat and thought about what the plans were going to be, her thoughts began to shift, and think that it wasn't going to be all that fun. **

**She started hoping that they wouldn't be doing something moderate, like going to see another pointless movie about some director's vision on life. Chanel's eyes were still half opened. It was 3:50 PM. She did have a lot of sweets that morning, being the reason why she was energized earlier but not now. Something that had woken her up was what her mom on the phone was saying. She didn't want to admit she was eavesdropping on her mom's conversation. Once she was about to stop doing it altogether she heard her mom comment on where they were going. That's when she found out that they were going to one of her dearest great grandmother's house! **

**Grandma Houston, was the funniest elderly woman Chanel has ever known! She was extremely nice, and Chanel had actually cared for her well being. They hadn't had any blood relations, but just knowing that she cared for her, Chanel cared for her in return. She would send gifts to her and her sister, actually remembering and caring when their birthday was. She was happy knowing that she would be visiting her. But didn't really care for the gifts she may have gotten them. They were only visiting because of Christmas. That was a bit selfish in Chanel's mind. Chanel was getting dressed and while thinking about what was going to happen, she got into the passenger seat of the car, and let her mom once again, talk and lecture her of how she felt and the things she does. **

**Chanel had gotten upset once she found out that they would not be going to Grandma Houston's house. False information. That's what she got for eavesdropping on conversations that wasn't her own. The restaraunt was unsatisfactory. Food was cold and grody. But the day was filled with laughs. Jokes had been told on everyone. Flustered faces had been made as well. It was definitely a good day. Chanel was happy to know that she was finally able to get on the phone with an admirable friend. They talked for more than three hours. It was a normal conversation for them. It involved arguing with each other on their points of views, laughing while talking about themselves, and gossiping on what happened while they weren't talking to each other. **

**Chanel was ready to go to sleep. She tells her friend that she was planning on talking to her tomorrow. It was more of a ritual than a promise. Drifting off to another dreamless night was all she hoped for. A couple of hours lost to herself. Deep in that onyx abyss. **

**Camille had removed the pillow that was over Chanel's face and replaced it with a loud yell. Not a yell but a command that was sent from their mother; "Clean up your closet." She then skipped out of the room, wearing nothing but the blanket wrapped around her body. Chanel didn't get up immediately after her sister said that. She waited. She was forced to watch "Go Diego, Go!" It was a show for younger children. The reason for being forced was that the remote wasn't in arms' reach. **

**About ten minutes after having to stare at the unkempt clutter of what she called a room, she got up and began cleaning her closet. She didn't want to stay in there any longer so she started to enclose the places that were disordered with blankets. She absconded down the stairs, only once again, to be caught by her mother and given instructions on what to do next. **

**Chanel was captivated by her mother. Her mother was her pagan symbol. But she was beginning to perturb Chanel. She was tired of seeing the same people everyday. It wasn't any fun. That day a hired woman came over and, what she called, "cleaned" the house. Unfortunately, Chanel spent the entire day cleaning the basement with her sister. Yes, they made videos and that was fun, but it wasn't nearly as fun as being able to go to a friend's house. **

**That hired woman that was paid to clean the house did a very inadequate job. Her room had still been messy! It was too late to say anything about it though. Once Chanel had noticed that the cleaning lady's duty wasn't fulfilled, it became noted that the likeliness of seeing her again was slim to none. Like her mother had said once before, "We pay her four hundred twenty-five dollars a month. That's enough for you to get your hair done every month!" Chanel had loved the thought of that. **

**A bit later in the day, her mom had joined her in the newly constructed ping pong table that was supposedly going to be a "surprise." Chanel had won only once. Her mom dominated more than five times.**

**Her sister had also played a round...her hand-eye coordination was of poor quality. She was jubilant to have actually gotten the chance to get some time taken away from her mother's day and play a game. Something they hadn't done for a while. **

**That evening had been as placid as all the previous ones. She sat in the den with her mom and sister and watched whatever the Channel Flipping Queen watched. What a Channel Flipping Queen is the one that controls what all the others in the room watches. Once she noticed it was getting a little late, she ordered her young daughters to bed. Chanel didn't go to bed immediately of course. She just sat in her bed and watched TV until she, once again, would get some shut-eye. **

**At the first blush of the morning, she got up and ran down the hard floored steps. She noticed that no one else was awake, and there were some people missing. She knew it wasn't her dad, because he actually was already busy with his occupation. It was her mom that was missing. She called to find out where she had ran off to, but her mom wouldn't give her an answer. She guessed that it wasn't of any importance. **

**Chanel had done nothing that day. She had put an annihilation towards her life. She got texts from friends saying they went bowling, got money, going shopping. It was becoming irritating. Having people continuosly telling her what they were doing and how much fun they were having was beginning to make her aggravated. **

**There was an unfortunate disappointment as well going on with Chanel that no one bothered to ask about. Her aunt. Aunt Missy would have to be her absolutely most favorite aunt. Unfortunately she was caring out some of the disappointments for Chanel. Chanel was understanding when her aunt wanted to just stay at her house and just "chill" and take a break on things. But if she wanted to do so she could just tell her instead of saying she would do something and not do it. **

**Chanel's week had begun to go into the sewers. Having gone down the drain a week ago, it was just getting worse. **

**That next day was the greatest day of her entire break! It was a day when her mother had only scolded her sister. A day when her mother hadn't really disagreed with anything she had say. It was also a day when Chanel had gained her mother's trust only once again. That was something that was very important towards them both. With that trust she was able to become a tighter ligature with her mother. **

**That duskiness of a morning would make a big indent in Chanel's mind. Her mother had just driven a significant amount of distance to pick up some chinese for her voracious young children. They all sat around and talked for a moment. After reading what their fortune cookies had foresaw, they followed her mother into her room. This is where Camille had gotten scolded for her sickening, nauseating hygiene. **

**After a few minutes of lying on the bed, Chanel sat there and became inattentive within those minutes. Her and her mom had a discussion on what Chanel would want to do. She knew that she was bored with the everyday life of being a stay at home child. Unfortunately, Chanel had no clue what she wanted to do. She honestly just wanted to stay in the house and for one day, just one day not be told what to do. Not have to do any work. The refrigerator and cabinets actually containing food. A job that only they were meant to do. But that seemed impossible. So, she had no idea on what she wanted to do. **

**Finally she knew. "Wanna play ping pong?" It was an indiscriminate question. But they both ran down the steps and hit the ball back and forth. Her mom was victorious, as always. Then they played on the hockey table. Chanel hadn't played on that thing in a while, and wasn't really used to jumping from one game to a whole different game with entirely different rules. But when she played, she dominated. Her mom suspected foul play in the game. They ran up the steps to determine the champion with a game of foosball. Chanel claimed to be the winner once her mom gave up so easily after claiming that Chanel had cheated. Would that always be an excuse when she lost? **

**Chanel fell asleep almost as instantly as she hit that pillow and sent the last few text messages out to friends. She wouldn't really be needing to look forward to the next day. The dung filled nightmare in the sewer had turned into a warm chlorine filled bath, and if it was possible she was hoping that the next day she wouldn't be back in that disgusting place. **

**Chanel had woken up, went downstairs to watch a little television with the rest of the family that was present. A few hours already into the day and Chanel was starving. They got dressed, not being able to take a shower due to the water being out was a bother. Not being able to find a hat to wear had became strike two. **

**Lucky for them, their dad had driven them to Longhorn. Chanel had an uber piquant burger with only American cheese and lettuce. Unfortunately her mom neighed the idea of getting a desert. Strike three! After that, Chanel wasn't in any mood to finish out the day. Unfortunately that day had been half over. **

**They drove out to her great grandparents' house. It was her Great Granddaddy's birthday. And that's what made her day brighten up. The look on her grandparents' faces when they opened up their presents. By that time she was ready to go home and relax in bed, but that hadn't been the end of the day, not yet. Chanel went to her other grandmother's house. A place her mother wasn't too fond off. Most of that negative energy gave off on Camille. Both had been crude and unquestionably rude. That place wasn't as fun as any of the other parties she had been to. It was, in her own mother's words, "Lame." **

**Still, by the end of that day she had two amazing new pajamas, seventy dollars in cash to get something she wanted. It was something her mother would probably not approve of, but she wouldn't be paying for it. And an amazing griddle that she would be able to make pancakes for the family with. As she stared into the screen, bashing her fingers onto the screen of her computer, she thought of something. She knew how much she loved her family. She also was aware of how grateful she was being in such an amazing place. **

**Chanel finally knew why she was so indiosyncratic. It was caused by the people that were her friends, family, and the environment she was in. That's what made her so different. Trying to comprehend what was going on in the world around her was beginning to turn into too much for such a young age. But she could overthrow that unnecessary knowledge she was gaining with her strength and her will power. **

**At that bright screen she stared into for so long, she became enervated and decided to go to sleep. It was Friday, 12/25/09. 1:00 AM, Christmas morning. And with that she turned in. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ruminating Days: A Chanel Bio. 

**Written for my Mama. Merry X-mas! (: **

**Under the shrouded mask lies a deep dark mystery. The inscrutable facts of life goes on without notice. Heaved sighs, loud cries, and unknown knowledge. **

**A day in the life of Chanel Denise Thomas is like a day under high trees, with a slow breeze, and a bit of a cold freeze. The power of her mind cannot be tamed by the higher levels of society. Most people think of her as that one chick. She can sometimes become the word in everyone's mouth. It's impossible to stay under the rules of the environment she may be in at the time. The world does not consider her opinions on what matters most. **

**She tries being as congenial as she possibly can with the people she calls "friends". How naive of her sometimes, thinking she can jump off a three story building and not get hurt in the process. But she is incapable of understanding that the world does not revolve around her. Vile, odious, are the things that run through her head during her most frightening times. **

**Hypocrisy may be her middle name, and procrastination may be her favorite pastime. A blackguardly lie was all she needed. Before she accosted her friends, she would only be accused of such blasphemy behind her back. Betrayal would be her friend. Such a calamity would break out. One girl with quite a lamentation had already been melancholy. **

**The turpitude of most people, was repulsive. Chanel was extremely idiosyncratic. She couldn't help it. The traversed world she had lived in for so long was finally getting to her. The tincture of the world had been vanishing before her eyes that night. She had given her all to try to grab hold of a life, and keep it the way she had wanted it to have, but unfortunately everything had been in vain. **

**A morbid morning usually ends on a pall note. It was a day similar to others. Ms. Thomas, a young, newly fourteen-year old girl, had just become curious. A curiosity that needn't be spoken about, but it had to become known towards the one she was condole with. She had to tell her mother that she was becoming sexually curious. Of course, she hadn't felt comfortable telling her mother such a thing. She also knew that her mother had ruminated over the day, the day that she would say such a thing. Her mother almost seemed to want to cower behind the table. Almost seemed like she wanted to just plug her ears and hope that she hadn't heard such words from her own teenage daughter's mouth. But she had. Holding her composure, she gradually stammers into saying the words, "Ok." That's all she could remember. Afterwards was just a blur. Maybe she hadn't wanted to remember the lecture her mom gave to her once again.**

**Later in the week, she was succumbed with the pressure of important exams. Exams that would highly affect her grade. Grades weren't the least of her worries. She had been laden with finding an important library book, keeping up with the drama of her life, and making sure that she hadn't been stepped upon by these "friends" of hers. All her grades as far as she could tell, had been all B's. She thanked the people that had congratulated her on her mediocrity. The book that she couldn't seem to find was to be forever lost. Her boyfriend, had become one of her ex's, for the second time. And a friend of hers, wasn't her friend anymore. **

**And yet still, the young gaunt girl had picked herself up, and went out into the cold, frosty afternoon. In her dismay, was only to be agreeing with her mother that had said how stupid she looked not wearing a coat. Her unknowingly stringent mother was to let her skip a day of school, and sleep in the next day. She was even taken to get a few more holes in her ears. Her mother had disagreed in letting her get her hair done before that national, "ho ho hum" holiday. Skipping five minutes of class was still skipping to her. Even when another chemical bath for her hair was needed.**

**Her kin towards others opinions of her was small. She hadn't really noticed what others would say behind her back , until they recited it to her face. Mortified of the details of what the people were saying behind her back. She would have hoped to have become more mature to not really care of what others think of her. But she was wrong, because they were all right. Her hair had looked unruly and grotesque. Her mind had been distorting the truth. **

**She was lucky enough though, to had been getting her hair done soon. No longer would she have to worry about the embarrassing laughs, giggles, and murmurs behind her back. Each comment had been like being stabbed with a butcher knife. Her grades on her exams had been her fault, and her fault only. **

**That's what you get when you don't study. **

**Something that she would like to do was read old letters from friends. They would state all her greatest assets: **

**I love you! BFFL! **

**You are an amazing girl! I hope we stay friends forever! **

**CHANEL! I LOVE YOU! BFF! :) **

**Days seem to go by faster. The cold wind, colliding against the frozen rain. The droplets would splat, committing nothing but suicide against the warm window shield of the ruby colored Mercedes. How could she be so insensitive? There were so many unanswered questions her mom would give. So many would never be answered. "Why?" Chanel always seemed to ask. But she would always give an apparent eye roll and say; "Because I said so." That was always her reason for saying everything. Something that happened just recently was unpremeditated. As they were picking up speed, the temperatures started to drop. The frosted snow began to stick to the windows. They were planning on eating some chinese. **

**For some strange reason chinese had became a recapture of the seventh grade. It was when her and a great friend, who had now seem to have been unapproachable and inaccesable, created a project called "Bamboo Pocky Pandas." It was an absurdity time they had. Creating a restaurant they may never see. But it was an enterprise that had to be done. Intruded upon with an abrupt circumvolution, the restaurant came into view. The building's architecture was an amazing feat. Only eating snow crab legs, and a few sacchariferous donuts, listening to her younger sister bicker and whine on how she wanting the same as me, also watching as her mother rolled her eyes at every glance she had at Camille. **

**Camille, being Chanel's younger sister, hadn't eaten much. The were quite antagonistic for some reason. Leaving almost as soon as they entered, barely a word had been spoken between each other. They walked out, eating the last bit of the fortune cookie. "Better days will come, if you have fun this weekend." She smiled. Going home, wondering how her day could get anymore god awful than it already was, she would saunter into an abysmal coma. **

**That next day was an amazing one. Doing nothing but sitting in the den, watching the TV, and eating junk. Her mom hadn't said a negative word to her yet. Not counting the previous argument on how Chanel didn't appreciate anything her mom would do for her. Which was untrue. **

**The night had became a beautiful one. The magnificent moonlit night. Stars were at one with the moon. It had just rained and the dew of raindrops shimmered everywhere, on everything, like a silken veil on a spider web. Chanel sat in her bed, not saying a word to her sister when she barge in without a knock. She sat there and listened to her sister banter like a dummy in a wax museum. Her sister would easily give up and leave her alone, to once again set part in a pulchritudinous slumber. **

**Something outlandish was beginning to occur within Chanel's dreams. And that was just it! She wasn't dreaming anything. It had just been an onyx abyss. It was unfortunate also. She usually loved having vivid dreams, but they were never that word; "dream." Dream had meant something of an unreal beauty charm or excellence. Before, her "dreams" had been bloodcurdling, frightening, and unnerving. Things that made her wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. It had paralyzed her, she was unable to awake during these...nightmares. Yes, when she was sleeping her terrifying dreams in which a dreamer had experiences of helplessness, sorrow, and anxiety would turn out to be nightmares. **

**But that night before, that cool night, she had a dream of something strange. **_**She was in school. **_**Why would she be even thinking about that? She had just gotten out of that vile place. And was enjoying the time not being there. **_**She was in the lunch line. **_**Of course! Food. **_**She had gotten chicken nuggets, and had money in hand. **_**Something that hadn't happen before. She had plenty of money in her account. **_**They were serving all these delicious pies and cakes. Food that hadn't been served before in that repugnant cafe. **_

_**One of her friends was talking to her. Of course she was talking about herself, that's what brought them together in the first place. She had just gotten up to the front of the line when she noticed that delicious, unknown flavored pie was gone! Chanel was upset, she was hoping she could have that last slice. Unseen to her was the lunch lady staring, mouth wide opened, gaping at the words sworn by her. She flips her hair, purposely smacking her in the face and walks away, nose in the air. **_

_**Chanel, already infuriated by the predicament, she attacked the lunch lady. Hitting her over and over. She didn't get in trouble. But she was still pretty peeved. **_**She awoken after the strange dream ended. **

**Not really knowing what any of that meant, she walked downstairs to see, once again, her sister watching TV. The days had became shorter. But time was still passing her by. Life was becoming blasé for her. Nothing was happening. All her friends were having fun outside of their normal environments. Going on trips, going to friends' houses, going shopping, all were things Chanel had wished she was doing. Instead of that, she was inside, cleaning the house. But continued to be inept of keeping it unblemished for more than eighteen hours. **

**Trying to stay positive on the whole day, she put on a smile and began belting out tunes to songs that she didn't even know the lyrics to. At a later time, Chanel had found out that they would be meeting up with their dad, and going out to eat. It was a reason to get out of the house! It was something she had been wanting, and waiting for this whole time! She was hoping that it wasn't going to be a bore as well. Unfortunately, the longer she sat and thought about what the plans were going to be, her thoughts began to shift, and think that it wasn't going to be all that fun. **

**She started hoping that they wouldn't be doing something moderate, like going to see another pointless movie about some director's vision on life. Chanel's eyes were still half opened. It was 3:50 PM. She did have a lot of sweets that morning, being the reason why she was energized earlier but not now. Something that had woken her up was what her mom on the phone was saying. She didn't want to admit she was eavesdropping on her mom's conversation. Once she was about to stop doing it altogether she heard her mom comment on where they were going. That's when she found out that they were going to one of her dearest great grandmother's house! **

**Grandma Houston, was the funniest elderly woman Chanel has ever known! She was extremely nice, and Chanel had actually cared for her well being. They hadn't had any blood relations, but just knowing that she cared for her, Chanel cared for her in return. She would send gifts to her and her sister, actually remembering and caring when their birthday was. She was happy knowing that she would be visiting her. But didn't really care for the gifts she may have gotten them. They were only visiting because of Christmas. That was a bit selfish in Chanel's mind. Chanel was getting dressed and while thinking about what was going to happen, she got into the passenger seat of the car, and let her mom once again, talk and lecture her of how she felt and the things she does. **

**Chanel had gotten upset once she found out that they would not be going to Grandma Houston's house. False information. That's what she got for eavesdropping on conversations that wasn't her own. The restaraunt was unsatisfactory. Food was cold and grody. But the day was filled with laughs. Jokes had been told on everyone. Flustered faces had been made as well. It was definitely a good day. Chanel was happy to know that she was finally able to get on the phone with an admirable friend. They talked for more than three hours. It was a normal conversation for them. It involved arguing with each other on their points of views, laughing while talking about themselves, and gossiping on what happened while they weren't talking to each other. **

**Chanel was ready to go to sleep. She tells her friend that she was planning on talking to her tomorrow. It was more of a ritual than a promise. Drifting off to another dreamless night was all she hoped for. A couple of hours lost to herself. Deep in that onyx abyss. **

**Camille had removed the pillow that was over Chanel's face and replaced it with a loud yell. Not a yell but a command that was sent from their mother; "Clean up your closet." She then skipped out of the room, wearing nothing but the blanket wrapped around her body. Chanel didn't get up immediately after her sister said that. She waited. She was forced to watch "Go Diego, Go!" It was a show for younger children. The reason for being forced was that the remote wasn't in arms' reach. **

**About ten minutes after having to stare at the unkempt clutter of what she called a room, she got up and began cleaning her closet. She didn't want to stay in there any longer so she started to enclose the places that were disordered with blankets. She absconded down the stairs, only once again, to be caught by her mother and given instructions on what to do next. **

**Chanel was captivated by her mother. Her mother was her pagan symbol. But she was beginning to perturb Chanel. She was tired of seeing the same people everyday. It wasn't any fun. That day a hired woman came over and, what she called, "cleaned" the house. Unfortunately, Chanel spent the entire day cleaning the basement with her sister. Yes, they made videos and that was fun, but it wasn't nearly as fun as being able to go to a friend's house. **

**That hired woman that was paid to clean the house did a very inadequate job. Her room had still been messy! It was too late to say anything about it though. Once Chanel had noticed that the cleaning lady's duty wasn't fulfilled, it became noted that the likeliness of seeing her again was slim to none. Like her mother had said once before, "We pay her four hundred twenty-five dollars a month. That's enough for you to get your hair done every month!" Chanel had loved the thought of that. **

**A bit later in the day, her mom had joined her in the newly constructed ping pong table that was supposedly going to be a "surprise." Chanel had won only once. Her mom dominated more than five times.**

**Her sister had also played a round...her hand-eye coordination was of poor quality. She was jubilant to have actually gotten the chance to get some time taken away from her mother's day and play a game. Something they hadn't done for a while. **

**That evening had been as placid as all the previous ones. She sat in the den with her mom and sister and watched whatever the Channel Flipping Queen watched. What a Channel Flipping Queen is the one that controls what all the others in the room watches. Once she noticed it was getting a little late, she ordered her young daughters to bed. Chanel didn't go to bed immediately of course. She just sat in her bed and watched TV until she, once again, would get some shut-eye. **

**At the first blush of the morning, she got up and ran down the hard floored steps. She noticed that no one else was awake, and there were some people missing. She knew it wasn't her dad, because he actually was already busy with his occupation. It was her mom that was missing. She called to find out where she had ran off to, but her mom wouldn't give her an answer. She guessed that it wasn't of any importance. **

**Chanel had done nothing that day. She had put an annihilation towards her life. She got texts from friends saying they went bowling, got money, going shopping. It was becoming irritating. Having people continuosly telling her what they were doing and how much fun they were having was beginning to make her aggravated. **

**There was an unfortunate disappointment as well going on with Chanel that no one bothered to ask about. Her aunt. Aunt Missy would have to be her absolutely most favorite aunt. Unfortunately she was caring out some of the disappointments for Chanel. Chanel was understanding when her aunt wanted to just stay at her house and just "chill" and take a break on things. But if she wanted to do so she could just tell her instead of saying she would do something and not do it. **

**Chanel's week had begun to go into the sewers. Having gone down the drain a week ago, it was just getting worse. **

**That next day was the greatest day of her entire break! It was a day when her mother had only scolded her sister. A day when her mother hadn't really disagreed with anything she had say. It was also a day when Chanel had gained her mother's trust only once again. That was something that was very important towards them both. With that trust she was able to become a tighter ligature with her mother. **

**That duskiness of a morning would make a big indent in Chanel's mind. Her mother had just driven a significant amount of distance to pick up some chinese for her voracious young children. They all sat around and talked for a moment. After reading what their fortune cookies had foresaw, they followed her mother into her room. This is where Camille had gotten scolded for her sickening, nauseating hygiene. **

**After a few minutes of lying on the bed, Chanel sat there and became inattentive within those minutes. Her and her mom had a discussion on what Chanel would want to do. She knew that she was bored with the everyday life of being a stay at home child. Unfortunately, Chanel had no clue what she wanted to do. She honestly just wanted to stay in the house and for one day, just one day not be told what to do. Not have to do any work. The refrigerator and cabinets actually containing food. A job that only they were meant to do. But that seemed impossible. So, she had no idea on what she wanted to do. **

**Finally she knew. "Wanna play ping pong?" It was an indiscriminate question. But they both ran down the steps and hit the ball back and forth. Her mom was victorious, as always. Then they played on the hockey table. Chanel hadn't played on that thing in a while, and wasn't really used to jumping from one game to a whole different game with entirely different rules. But when she played, she dominated. Her mom suspected foul play in the game. They ran up the steps to determine the champion with a game of foosball. Chanel claimed to be the winner once her mom gave up so easily after claiming that Chanel had cheated. Would that always be an excuse when she lost? **

**Chanel fell asleep almost as instantly as she hit that pillow and sent the last few text messages out to friends. She wouldn't really be needing to look forward to the next day. The dung filled nightmare in the sewer had turned into a warm chlorine filled bath, and if it was possible she was hoping that the next day she wouldn't be back in that disgusting place. **

**Chanel had woken up, went downstairs to watch a little television with the rest of the family that was present. A few hours already into the day and Chanel was starving. They got dressed, not being able to take a shower due to the water being out was a bother. Not being able to find a hat to wear had became strike two. **

**Lucky for them, their dad had driven them to Longhorn. Chanel had an uber piquant burger with only American cheese and lettuce. Unfortunately her mom neighed the idea of getting a desert. Strike three! After that, Chanel wasn't in any mood to finish out the day. Unfortunately that day had been half over. **

**They drove out to her great grandparents' house. It was her Great Granddaddy's birthday. And that's what made her day brighten up. The look on her grandparents' faces when they opened up their presents. By that time she was ready to go home and relax in bed, but that hadn't been the end of the day, not yet. Chanel went to her other grandmother's house. A place her mother wasn't too fond off. Most of that negative energy gave off on Camille. Both had been crude and unquestionably rude. That place wasn't as fun as any of the other parties she had been to. It was, in her own mother's words, "Lame." **

**Still, by the end of that day she had two amazing new pajamas, seventy dollars in cash to get something she wanted. It was something her mother would probably not approve of, but she wouldn't be paying for it. And an amazing griddle that she would be able to make pancakes for the family with. As she stared into the screen, bashing her fingers onto the screen of her computer, she thought of something. She knew how much she loved her family. She also was aware of how grateful she was being in such an amazing place. **

**Chanel finally knew why she was so indiosyncratic. It was caused by the people that were her friends, family, and the environment she was in. That's what made her so different. Trying to comprehend what was going on in the world around her was beginning to turn into too much for such a young age. But she could overthrow that unnecessary knowledge she was gaining with her strength and her will power. **

**At that bright screen she stared into for so long, she became enervated and decided to go to sleep. It was Friday, 12/25/09. 1:00 AM, Christmas morning. And with that she turned in. **


End file.
